The Original Saint
by SorryZurie
Summary: Rose Paterson has believed all her life that she is a freak of nature, and when she finally discovers their may be answers in New Orleans, that's where she heads. Will she regret ever stepping foot into a city ran by Originals or will the city regret not finding her sooner? Rated T for language, violence and sexual references, most of the main characters featured.
1. Welcome to New Orleans

I never understood why of all people I had to be born with the gifts I possess. I've spent most of my life thinking I was a freak, that is until I turned twenty one and discovered there are more people out there just like me apparently.

"I, I came down in search of answers. I was told that a woman named Jane-Anne Deveraux would have them?" I managed to find way to a bar, why I decided to stop in on a Friday night was beyond me, but what do I really have to lose?

"I hate to break it to you but, Jane-Anne has been dead for more than two months now."

My lips turn down as I run a delicate hand across my forehead. This Southern heat really is no joke. "Just my luck," I mumble exhausted. Noticing the look on the bartender's face I chuckle nervously. "What I meant was—"

Holding a hand up, she dismisses the comment. "It doesn't matter, Jane-Anne had a sister. Sophie, maybe she can help you out."

Suddenly I feel a new found sense of hope, I take a newly freed seat. "Yeah! I'm sure she would be able to. Do you know where I can find her?"

The blonde bartender pauses, running a hand through her hair. "Well she was _supposed _to work tonight, I'm actually filling in for her. You know—now that I think about it, I haven't heard from her in about a week. Ever sense—" without further explanation she walks off.

I follow her down the length of the bar. "Um, ever sense what?" Watching as she glances around, I can't help but feel something is terribly wrong.

Leaning over the bar top, she glances around once more before beginning, "look if I were you, I'd hop right back into my car and drive as far away from this town as you can. It's not safe here for your kind."

Taken aback, I stare at her wide eyed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Only one kind of person comes around here looking for the Deveraux sister's. And your kind isn't really welcome around here. The best thing you can do is get right back on that interstate and leave this place behind."

I don't take her warning lightly, but I must find answers no matter what the cost. "That may be so, but I came here for the truth and I'm not leaving until I find it." I can see that she wants to say something but her expression goes cold. "Hello?" I wave my hand in front of her face, but it is no use.

A young man walks up to my right and taps his hands on the bar top. "Well hello Camille, I'll have a scotch please." He looks at me only for a moment, yet when he does a chill runs down my spine. His Ora is grim, a murky gray color, I can see it. "Whose your friend?" He's asking Camille.

"She's not my friend," she finally speaks up.

"It's true, I'm not. Why do you suspect us to be friends?" I question and from the corner of my eye I can see her shake her head, it is a tiny gesture. If I hadn't glanced at her I wouldn't have seen it happen.

He smiles an enchanting smile at me. "Because beautiful people tend find each other. Tell me, what is your name?" Camille hands him his drink and he takes a sip, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Rose," I speak over the now growing volume of the bar.

His eyebrows raise, "and your last name?"

I lean over just enough so that I know he can hear me. "Is none of your business." He is smiling now, only this is the kind of smile a person gives when they are accepting a challenge.

"Very well then Rose, you don't have to tell me your last name. But I do have ways of finding things out, you see—" he returns the gesture and leans over toward my direction. He's a little closer than my liking so I fall back just smidgen, regaining the comfortable amount of space between us. "Here in New Orleans, I have eyes and ears everywhere."

He exaggerates the word 'everywhere'. "Well if that's the case then maybe you can help me." Camille's eyes scream for me to leave it be, but I am determined to get everything out of my trip here. "I'm looking for someone, and if you claim to have eyes and ears everywhere then surly you'd be able to tell me where I can locate them."

He takes another sip of his scotch. "Depends on whom you're looking for."

"Sophie Deveraux." The moment I let her name escape my lips, his eyes turn dangerously dark. Whoever this Sophie is doesn't appear to have many people on her side.

His shoulder's are rigid and his tone harsh. "Why would someone as bright and lovely as you be looking for the likes of Ms. Deveraux?"

I don't like the way things have changed so drastically, I clear my throat and smile sweetly. "Very distant relatives," it is a lie but he doesn't need to know that. "You know it's no big deal, if I can't find her then I guess I just can't find her." I grab my bag and stand from my seat. "Well, it was nice meeting you Camille and you too strange man. Have a nice night." I say to the both of them before heading straight for the door.

His Ora frightened me greatly, I should have listened to it the first time. I could have avoided such an uncomfortable situation. I'm walking to my car when I feel a presence behind me. I stop, afraid to turn around and investigate. _Keep walking Rose, don't turn around just keep walking toward your car. _My conscience is weaker than my curiosity, I turn around and find no one but a few drunk college students stumbling into the bar that I just left. Letting out a sigh of relief I continue for my car.

As I'm about to unlock the driver door and hand stops me. I want to scream but before I can another hand is covering my mouth. "Don't make a sound." It's the man from inside, his eyes so intently locked on mine. "Why are you _really _searching for Sophie Deveraux?"

He uncovers my mouth and I answer him truthfully. "I was told she is a witch, I think I may be one too. I came to New Orleans for answers about who I am. Why am I telling you this?"

He waves his free hand. "It's called compulsion, vampires have the ability. But that's not important, who told you about Sophie Deveraux?"

I am trembling with fear, _vampires? Those can't possibly exist! _"You're a vampire?" My eyes are wide and my breathing hitches constantly, my asthma is flaring up again.

"Breathe." He commands and I feel my lungs fill with air, easily. "You are not afraid of me." The previous feeling of terror has lifted from my shoulders as I look at him. "Now, who told you about Sophie Deveraux?"

My muscles relax under his grip and he lets go of me. I rub at my wrist, it becomes sore instantly, I know it will bruise from the force he administered on it. "I saw her name in my mother's journal and that she lived in New Orleans, so I came here. Are you going to kill me, suck me dry and leave my body to rot in a dumpster?" I am somewhat joking now, it all seems so ridiculous. How have I never seen a vampire before? Surly the signs would have been there that they exist.

He removes a strand of hair from my face and puts it behind my ear. "No, I don't believe I will. You've done nothing wrong, I see no need to end your life." He is now gripping my shoulders, his eyes locked with mine, I want to look away but something is forcing me not to. "You will forget everything I've just told you, you will get into your car and go home. You will remember nothing beyond me briefly smiling at you inside the bar. You will feel no need to come searching for Sophie Deveraux, you are not a witch and they do not exist to you. Drive safely Rose."

I rub at my wrist before opening my car door. As I begin to slide inside I see the guy from inside walking back toward the bar. "Oh hey, you're the guy from the bar." He stares at me puzzled.

"I don't believe we've ever met, sweetheart."

I step back out of my car, how can he not remember me? "Well we didn't really introduce ourselves, but you sat next to me in the bar. I guess I just thought—" I laugh a little. "Well I guess I just thought maybe you were trying to do that thing guys seem to do. You know, quietly flirt with a girl and then wait for her to come to you." He's chuckling a little. "Yeah I guess it is a little silly."

"Just being polite," he answers sweetly.

I half frown,_ of course he wasn't flirting with you, idiot. _"Oh well then, never mind." I smile half heartedly.

"Cheer up sweetheart, I'm sure someone will want to court you. Beautiful people tend to find each other after all. You have a wonderful night."

Something triggers in my mind, "what did you say?" I ask once more.

"Have a wonderful night." He tilts his head in my direction, flashing an enchanting smile. I try not to let my fear show as I return the smile and then slide once more into my car. Locking the doors I frantically try to start the engine. Without looking I whip out of my spot and zoom down the street.

_"You are not afraid of me. It's called compulsion, vampires have the ability. But that's not important." _His voice replays in my mind. The sound of him stating the word vampire causes me to lose focus on the road. A truck horn blares and I swerve back into my lane just escaping a head on collision with a semi-truck. Somehow despite of everything I remember and the state of pure shock that I am in, I manage to find my way back to the hotel I checked in to earlier this morning.

As I prepare for a hot shower, I recall upon the Ora I saw around the man. Murky gray. "He knows where she is, for some reason he doesn't like witches or else he wouldn't have told me they don't exist. Camille!" I practically shout out. I step into the the shower and the heat is soothing. The water drops landing on my now bruising wrist reassures me that everything is true. "She was afraid of him, she knows what he is. She has answers for me." It is decided first thing tomorrow morning I will return to the bar. _He _won't be there during the day. It is hard for me to fall asleep, I keep fearing that he will burst through the hotel room's door and kill me. But eventually I let go of this fear and drift off to sleep.

The next morning after I make myself look presentable and grab a quick bite to eat I head for the bar. The clock in my car reads one forty-five, it's later than I'd like it to be but I still have nothing to worry about. The bar is open, a few guys watch a soccer game inside. I spot Camille restocking the liquor shelves. She sees me standing in the doorway and nearly drops a bottle of Bacardi. "What are you doing here?"

I cross the floor space and sit down at the bar. "I know you know." The four words make her freeze in mid motion. "And you're going to tell me everything."

"I-I don't—"

"You can cut the crap, Camille." I cut her off growing more and more agitated. "Who was that man from last night and what relationship does he have with Sophie Deveraux?" I watch as one of the guys from the table stands and says goodbye to his friends. Camille looks at me with worried eyes.

"It's really known of my business and if you knew better you'd stay out of it as well." She whispers to me.

I roll my eyes. "But I _don't _know any better so I _won't _stay out of it. Who was he."

She sighs. "Why is it so important to you?"

I check around me and see that the rest of the guys are watching the game, paying no attentin to us. And then I lean over the bar top. "Because last night he told me he's a vampire while he used compulsion on me."

Her breath catches momentarily and then she steps from around the back of the bar and grabs my bruised wrist. I wince from the small rush of pain but allow her to take me anyway. "He compelled you?" I nod my head yes. "But you remember everything?" I nod my head yes once more. "Are you on vervain?"

"No, I don't do drugs." I answer her simply and she laughs a little. It is a shaky and nervous laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. "Camille, who was he?" I ask slowly, making sure she can hear just how desperate I am to know.

"Klaus Mikealson," she finally gives up. "And if _he _compelled you, you shouldn't be able to remember. What are you?" She questions rather intrigued.

I shrug my shoulders, I'm not sure I can truthfully answer her. "I _think _I may be a witch." I watch as she shakes her head no.

"Witches—witches can't repel compulsion, no one can. That is unless you've ingested or a wearing some form of vervain."

There she goes again with that word. "Is that some kind of drug?"

She shakes her head no again. "It's an herb, a vampire's kryptonite." I put that to memory and make sure that I remind myself later to find some.

"Why does he want me to stop trying to find Sophie?" I ask desperate for the answer.

Camille shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, but if I were you I wouldn't look for her either. She's nothing but bad news. You're best bet is to leave town immediately."

"I can't." I reply simply. It's the truth, there are way too many secrets in this town and I refuse to leave without discovering them. I will just have to stay hidden at night and search for them during the day. It's the only way I'll avoid Klaus.

Camille heads back for the front of the bar. "You're making a big mistake staying here in New Orleans, Rose."

I run my fingers through my hair. "That may be so, but the truth about my past is in this town I just know it. And I'm not going to let Klaus Mikealson stop me from finding it."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, sweetheart." His voice, that charming accent bounces off the walls of the bar. There he is standing in the middle with the same man who once sat with his friends watching the soccer game. _Here in New Orleans, I have eyes and ears everywhere. _I recall his words and a shiver runs up my arms. "Camille," he greats her casually.

"Klaus, she doesn't know any better, she's not from town." Camille tries to reason with him. She is standing somewhat in front of me, as if she plans to protect me. _Can she?_

"How are you not dead?" I question terrified from behind her. "It's the middle of the day, you should have burned alive from the sun." I state matter-of-factually.

He raises a finger and casually strolls over to me. "This is true, but I am a different kind of vampire. You see I am an Original. But more importantly—" he cups my chin with his hand. "How did you evade my compulsion." I yank away from his grasp.

"I don't know." I answer afraid and disgusted.

He growls lightly. "You're lying to me, I don't like being lied to, now tell me. I smelled no vervain, on you last night. So how did you escape my force?"

Camille tries to step between us but fails. "She's telling you the truth Klaus, before last night she had no idea vampires were even a thing. Just let her go!"

Klaus shifts his gaze from me to Camille. "You and I both know I can't do that. She knows too much, and I know too little. Diego, take her back to the compound." The man who stood behind Klaus now comes forward and grabs me by the arm. With all my might I fight against his strength as he tries to lead me away from the bar.

"Let me go!" I'm screaming as I continue to struggle against him.

"Come one." He grumbles as he fights to over come me. I wriggle crazily trying to break free. "Klaus, this girl is _strong._" He rumbles annoyed as he struggles to get a proper grip on me.

We've almost reached the entrance when I feel myself letting go. "Let. Me. Go." I scream as I push against his face with palm of my free hand. He cries out with agony as I watch a brilliant white light escape from my hand and penetrate the surface of his face. He falls to the ground with a great thud, releasing my arm in the process. His eyes appear to be scorched out.

I turn back around to face both a shocked Klaus and Camille. Trembling I stare down at my hand, _how did I do that?_ When I look back in their direction Klaus is no longer standing next to Camille and then the whole room goes sideways. The last thing I see is Camille covering her mouth before the room goes dark.


	2. Your Word for Mine

When I wake the smell of mold fills my nose and the sound of dripping water echoes. I can only crouch, there isn't enough clearance to stand. The room is mostly dark with only a square of light appearing through a window in a metal door. _I'm in a jail cell?_ I waddle to the window only to find a candle lit on a desk. "Hello?" I croak out, my head is throbbing and a pang of pain shoots throughout my neck. "Hello, please? Someone help me!" I start to panic, reaching my arm through window, searching for a handle along the outside of the door.

"It's no use," a rickety voice speaks out. I yank my hand back through the opening and tentatively peer through. I see no one. "I've cried out for help for years and look at me now." His voice is cumbersome. I struggle to locate where it comes from, and as I scan the poorly lit room once more. I notice something I hadn't before directing behind the light of the candle. A man's face blends into the wall amongst the bricks. Startled I fall back onto my elbows.

"What, what happened to you?"

He chuckles a little, it's a feeble sound. "I was buried alive." My heart is racing, _how is he still alive?_ And then it clicks, he's a vampire too.

"Where am I?" I ask frantically.

I slowly make my way back to the opening in the door. "You're in the garden, these walls are filled with prisoners. You'll likely be next."

My voice hitches and I try to focus on my breathing before answering him. "But I'm not a vampire. I'm a witch." My voice faults over the last word. After witnessing what I did today to the guy Klaus called Diego, I have no idea what I am.

I spot the man once more and his cracked lips are smiling now. "A witch, well then you won't be buried here." A weight lifts from my chest. "You'll be executed in the French quarters."

Fear sinks in, in ways that I've never felt before. "I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't even know about vampires until yesterday! I don't belong here!" I yell out to the man made of stone. Crawling back into the corner I rock on the balls of my feet with my arms wrapped around my knees. "I, don't—I don't belong here." I repeat over and over again until I hear the sound of footsteps. _This is it, I'm not ready to die! _

"Rebekah just what do you intend to do, the minute Klaus discovers you have been down here talking to her. There will be grave repercussions." A man's voice rings out although I cannot see him.

"Elijah I don't care, she has been unjustly put down here. Our brother knows nothing of compassion. This poor girl is scared and confused, I'm going to help her." And then the cell door opens. Two sets of legs block the only way I can escape and then she kneels down. "Hello there," she smiles brightly. "I'm Rebekah, what's your name?"

My breathing has failed to recover and my breath still hitches as I force it out. "R-Rose." I watch as she holds a hand out.

She's still smiling at me, "come on, I don't bite."

"Usually," the man named Elijah, who I still can't see, adds.

She turns her head and stairs at him. "Nice one brother." Then she turns back to look at me, still smiling. "Don't listen to him, I want to help you."

Realizing that any option is better than staying here, I place my shaky hand into her steady one. "I didn't do anything. I just came to New Orleans for answers." Once I'm out of the cell and standing completely upright I make eye contact with Elijah. He is handsome and poised.

"We know you didn't, however our brother likes to think differently." She replies.

"He said you produced some form of _light _from your hands, that it burned Diego's eyes right out of their sockets?" Elijah questions, waiting for me to either confirm or deny his information.

Rebekah raises a hand, "we'll have more time for that later, first things first we must get you somewhere safe." She grabs me by the arm and leads me off somewhere. How am I supposed to trust her, she's a vampire? They all are vampires. I should be running in the opposite direction, yet I follow her willingly.

A couple of passageways later and we're above ground, music fills the air and people laugh and drink without a care in the world. "Where are we?" I question a little fearful.

"Our brother's kingdom," she says with a sour tone.

As we head for what I assume to be our exit, Elijah stops. "I cannot betray him, Rebekah. If I am to guide Klaus back down a somewhat moral road, having his trust is impeccable." He stands before us with such pristine posture, like such a gentleman. A chill runs down my spine when I think of what he really is.

Rebekah takes a few steps toward him. "Why are you so convinced that he can still be saved? After _everything _he has put this family through? The day you open your eyes and realize he is a monster, will be the day you finally start to live again. Come on Rose, we can't waste anymore time." We continue to head to our destination, I sneak a last glance over my shoulder at Elijah before we round a corner and he is lost from my sight.

"He doesn't seem anything like Klaus," I speak up hesitantly.

"That's because he isn't. He is Elijah the diplomatic, the moral. The only quality he and Klaus share is that they both survive off of blood." I know it is meant to be a joke, but it sends my head whirling. We finally arrive in front of an SUV, the alarm chirps and the doors unlock. "Get in, we probably don't have much time. One of Klaus' minions was sure to have spotted us and is probably informing him of our escape right now."

I run over to the other side and hop in. "Where are we going?"

Rebekah starts the engine and we're off. "To the plantation for now, and then—" her voice trails, I'm not entirely sure she has thought things through.

"What's going to happen if we get caught? Is he going to kill me?" She doesn't answer. "I didn't try to remember after he told me to forget. It all just came rushing back in, I don't know what's wrong with me." I let the words spill out. _Why did I ever think driving across country by myself would be a good idea? _

"He's not going to kill you, I won't let him. If anything he just wants to know more about you. I just worry his way of finding things out won't be as civilized as I hope them to be." It's the last thing spoken in the car; we ride in silence for about twenty more minutes. "Here we are." The plantation is stunning, but the minute we step out of the SUV a surge of pain and misery runs through me. I crumple to the ground, Rebekah is there within seconds holding on to me. "What's wrong?"

As my arm clings to my stomach I try and ignore the pain. "This place, the pain I can _feel _it. So much has happened here."

She helps me to my feet and we head for the front door, a minute ago I would have ran to it. But now I'm not so sure I want to be here. "It's one of those things that makes me a freak. I can sense a place's past, the emotions that were endured there. I can read Oras, and apparently shoot burning white lights from my hands." When we step inside a pregnant girl comes to view, she can't be no more than my age.

"What, the hell is going on Rebekah?" She is staring at us, more than likely because I'm still hunched over.

"Klaus." Rebekah answers.

"Of course, well what can I do? What happened to her?" The girl steps closer.

Rebekah walks me over to the railing of the stairs. "A side effect of being a witch I believe."

The girl steps back with her hands raised in protest. "Oh no, I'm done with witches. Not after all they've put me through." She cups her stomach protectively.

Rebekah sighs heavily. "Haley, she's different, she's not from New Orleans. Will you help me or not." A few long and painful minutes pass before either one of them break.

"Fine." Haley answers then wraps my arm around her shoulder. "Why the girl pregnant with a baby hybrid has to do manual labor beats me." She mumbles under her breath.

"What's a hybrid?" I question cautiously.

"Not now, Rose." Rebekah simply replies. We make it to a bedroom and they set me down on a large bed. "Rest, we'll figure things out later. After you've had a time to settle in."

I nod my head in agreement before allowing myself to drift away. When my eyes open once more, the feeling of pain and agony and sorrow is gone. I've adjusted to the plantation. I explore the grounds a bit and find both Haley and Rebekah sitting outside underneath a shelter. "I'm alive." I joke.

"Wonderful, now you can explain to me why I've suddenly become roommates with a witch. Or whatever it is you are." Haley looks from me to Rebekah.

I twirl my hair with my finger and sit down across from her and next to Rebekah. Although I know she's a vampire I don't think she will hurt me. And the look that Haley is giving me now suggests that she's not afraid to. "I don't know if I'm a witch, all I know is that my mom's journal kept randomly mentioning Jane-Anne Deveraux."

"She's dead," Haley states calmly.

"I know so I started asking about Sophie, her sister and that's when Klaus decided I knew too much. But I don't know anything and _that's _the problem." She's staring at me as if I'm not telling the truth, so I continue. "Look I'm not here with some secret agenda, I don't want to take over the world or Klaus' world. I just want to know what the hell I am. And if it turns out I am a witch then I will leave. None of you will have to worry about ever seeing me again. I just—I just want to know." My voice is exhausted, I've been saying the same thing over and over again. Why is it so hard for these—_people _to believe me?

Rebekah clasps her hands together making an audible sound. "I think she's telling the truth, which is why I am going to help her."

Haley shakes her head no. "When Klaus finds out, he's going to put you right back into that coffin."

"With what dagger?" Rebekah retorts. _Dagger?_ "Klaus won't hurt her, at least I don't believe he will. He doesn't know enough about her yet, he'll want to use her if he can."

"Use me?" I question the words feeling extremely odd on my tongue. "Why does Klaus think he can use me? Vampire or not."

Haley moves around in her seat. "Because he's been a vampire for nearly a thousand years. He's ruthless, vindictive, and power hungry. He isn't afraid of hurting anyone to get what he wants."

"You make me sound so awful, I partly like it." All three of our heads whip around at the sound of his voice. Rebekah has a hold of my hand and the world zips past and then we're standing a yard or two away from where we once sat, away from Klaus as well. "Sister, once again you've gone behind my back for your own personal gain. Tell me, when will you learn?" He looks at her through his lashes.

My nails dig deeper into her jacket as I watch him step closer and closer to us. "I have no intention of _using _her Niklaus, I only want to protect her."

"From who?" He looks around playfully. He doesn't _seem _to be angry, but from what I've witnessed his looks are deceiving. Pointing a finger to his own chest he raises his eyebrows. "From me? I'm not here to hurt her."

"Then why did you put her in the Garden?" Rebekah spits out at him.

"Precautionary measures. I had to be sure that what happened to poor Diego didn't happen to anyone else. After all I must protect my people."

Haley scoffs, "you're lying Klaus."

"You'll do best to stay out of this, Love." He threatens her. She stands from her seat cradling her ballooning stomach.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't dare touch me, not while I'm still pregnant with your child." My eyes grow wide and I gasp. _That's not possible, no freaking way that's possible. Is that what she meant by hybrid? _

Klaus growls at her but does nothing. _So it is his baby. _I feel my knees grow weak. "I didn't mean to do that to him. I was scared!" I shout over Rebekah's shoulder. "Please don't hurt me, I'll leave I promise not to tell anyone about what you are."

He waves off my attempt at mercy. "Oh I don't care who you tell, nothing can kill me. I'm immortal." With a blink of the eye he is standing right in front of me. "I'm not going to hurt you, not unless you give me reason to. I actually think we could become friends you and I. I have answers that you seek. The more you let me learn about what you can do, the more I let you learn about what you are. Do we have a deal?"

"No." Rebekah's voice is strong and she presses herself between Klaus and I. "You don't, I'm not an idiot Klaus, I know the minute you discover something you dislike you will end this girl's life. And she does not deserve that."

"Honestly Rebekah, when will you stop this girl power kick?"

"Never."

I suck in a deep breath. "We have a deal." I interject between their sibling rivalry. "But you have to give me your word." I hold out my hand when he shakes it, a tiny bit of energy rushes through my palm and into his. I watch as he steps back shaking his hand.

"You're either stupid or really have no idea what you're doing." He growls at me, I take a few steps back away from Rebekah.

"It's how I make my promises!" I shout out, holding my hands up in a feeble attempt to protect myself. "Check your palm." He does. "A rose imprinted on your skin, it happened to me too." I raise my hand to show him the mark. "That's how I give my word, I can't help it, it just happens."

He stops advancing. "Fine." He huffs a bit. "But the minute you do something against it—" he doesn't bother to finish his sentence, I know exactly what will happen.

"I won't. I just hope I can say the same for you." I watch as he smiles before turning on his heels and walking away.

Rebekah is staring at me furiously. "What the hell was that."

"Why fight him?" I suggest meekly.

"When he betrays his part of the deal, and he will, don't come looking for me. You better hope that you figure out how to control that beam of light, because you'll need it." She storms away and I look at Haley. She's shaking her head and she follows after Rebekah.

I'm left behind, as usual. "What do I do now?" I shout at them.

Haley turns back around to face me. "Come on, I guess I'll show you around the place."


	3. Guarded

Days have past and I've heard nothing more from Klaus about what I am. Haley is still skeptical of my true reasons for being here, and I've told her time and time again I'm a friend, and not a foe. "You can stop spying on me, I know you're there Haley." I'm standing in front of the kitchen island preparing a salad, I can sense her just beyond the corner. A few moments later and she's in my line of sight. "Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head no. "Just confused."

I set the knife down, halting my chopping, and sigh. _Not this again._ "About what?"

"Why Klaus hasn't killed you yet." She stares at me puzzled.

A lump is forming in my throat as I reply to her. "Isn't Klaus _not _killing people a good thing?"

She nods her head, "sure, but I mean why now? He's had many opportunities to do the right thing before. Why has he decided to do it now, even when he knows that you're a witch?"

"Wait," my heart is racing. "I'm just a witch?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just assuming. I mean what else could you be?" She shrugs before popping a cherry tomato into her mouth. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, if Klaus has trusted you for this long then I guess I should try to as well."

I'm staring at her, something is off. I let my eyes roam over her a few times before focusing back on preparing my salad. "You want something, what is it?"

"How did you know?" She asks shocked.

This time I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I can just tell." A few silent and extremely awkward minutes pass before she sighs.

"Alright, I do need your help. Tonight there's this pretty big festival down in the French quarters, a man will be there—Jackson."

I stare at her blankly, not following at all. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

She rolls her eyes. "I need you to deliver a message for me."

I finish my salad then move to the refrigerator to retrieve a few pieces of grilled salmon. "Why can't you do it?"

I watch as she shifts a bit in her seat. "I'm not allowed to go to the French quarters anymore."

I laugh a little, "not allowed? That's ridiculous, you're telling me Klaus has forbid you from going to the French quarters." I have no doubt this is the doings of Klaus, only someone like him would try to enforce such a idiotic ruling.

She rolls her eyes again, "yes, will you help me or not?"

Nodding my head, I try to stifle the remainder of a laugh. "Sure thing." She's holding out a piece of folded paper so I take it in my hands.

"Don't look at it."

"And how am I supposed to know what he looks like?" She gets up from her seat and heads for the corridor.

"He'll meet you under the church bell, at eleven thirty. Thank you so much, Rose."

I wave it off. "No problem." After I eat I grab my bag and leave for town. Camille will be my first stop and then I'll be off to find Elijah and then Jackson. Thankfully, Camille is right where I expect her to be. Standing in the doorway to the bar, I watch as she wipes down the bar top. "Hey."

"So Klaus didn't kill you. That's a first." She remarks without skipping a beat in her task.

I make my way over to the bar and set my bag down on the ground next to me. "Nope, he didn't. I actually came here today to ask you a few questions about him."

She pauses. "He wouldn't like you going around town snooping."

I sigh slightly annoyed, why is everyone so afraid of him? Granted he's an Original—even though I'm not one hundred percent sure I know what that means—and he _could _kill you in an instant; no one is that evil. "I'm not snooping around town, I'm here—talking to you. I'm not digging up dirt, I just want to know why he's so—influential in New Orleans. I mean he doesn't seem like a people's person. I doubt he would have been voted most popular in high school."

A hint of a smile reaches the corners of her mouth. "He's not, fear has gotten him where he is today. Fear and brutality. I wish it were something different, but it's not. Klaus is—constantly searching for others to accept him, but he's afraid of being alone. So he achieves companionship inorganically. He cheats his way into having loyalties." I'm staring at her with an eyebrow slightly raised. "Psychology major." And then it makes sense in my head.

She raises two beers up and I smile before accepting mine. "Well, maybe all he needs is a true friend. Maybe he wouldn't do all the things people say he does if someone just gave him a chance." It's a shot in the dark, but in my head it makes sense. Why would you want to try and prove people wrong about who you are if you're constantly told otherwise? I take a long sip from my beer, it's bitter on my tongue but delicious nevertheless.

"Maybe, but I would hate to be that person when he screws them over." She chugs her beer before walking into the back room. I'm left there mulling over her response, _why are people so quick to judge?_ It's a question I've asked myself many times before because of my on personal reasons. I quickly finish off my beer, burp then head South toward the compound. The next person on my list would have been Elijah, but there's been a slight change. I'm off to find Klaus.

On my way I bump into Diego, he's healed up entirely but I still manage to startle him when he sees me. "You," his voice is low and angry. "You're lucky Klaus gave direct orders for us to leave you unharmed."

His shoulder connects with mine as he walks past me. "I really wasn't trying to hurt you." I yell to him as he continues to stalk away.

"Ignore him," Elijah speaks up. I turn back around and he is standing underneath the arch of the walkway. "He'll get over it in due time."

Each time that I've seen Elijah has been due to surprise. It's as if he's always following me. "I'm not afraid of him, he's only acting tough for the others. He knows I'm harmless. I wish I could say the same about you." I mumble under my breath.

He raises an eyebrow intrigued. "How so?"

I stand firmly. "I heard what you did to Sabine's mother. Not very diplomatic or moral of you."

He chuckles, I wasn't trying to be funny. "She had it coming, I struck a deal and she reneged upon it. You'll come to learn that out of all of my siblings I am the most honest."

I swallow hard, regaining sight of the reason why I'm hear. "Speaking of siblings where is your brother? I wanted to talk to him."

"Around here somewhere, lurking. Please don't stop me from finishing your quest. Enjoy the rest of your day Rose." He tilts his head downward before strolling off.

Ten minutes later I find Klaus standing on a balcony staring down below at his, followers. "Can I help you with something?" His voice is smooth with just a hint of annoyance.

Walking over to him I stand next to him, sizing him up, remembering everything that Camille said to me earlier. "I thought maybe you'd like some company."

"Why?"

The question catches me off guard, _why _am _I here doing this? _"You showed me mercy, and apparently people around here seem to think that it's impossible for you to do. So, the least I can do in return is be here—showing you that I truly am thankful." He glances at me, his expression unreadable.

"Very well then, sit." He gestures to a table with three chairs. I shift my gaze from the table set to him. "—Please?" Smiling, I sit down.

It's quiet between the two of us, he's staring at me and I am second guessing sitting here with him. "So—do you have any hobbies?" It's a dumb question, I realize this the minute it finishes rolling off my tongue.

Although it is a stupid thing to say, he is chuckling. "When you're busy keeping order, you don't really have time for hobbies, sweetheart."

I roll my eyes. "Could you please stop calling me sweetheart?" He is staring at me puzzled. I've thrown him for a loop, no one has probably ever told him what to do. "I'm not your sweetheart, my name is Rose. Just call me Rose." I demand with a soft smile.

"Fine, Rose. Are you happy?" He grits his teeth while smiling.

I adjust myself in my seat. "Look, I think if we're going to be friends. We should be able to talk and understand each other."

He scratches at his chin scruff before looking back at me, he's amused. "I don't have any friends. What makes you think that we're friends?"

I contemplate my answer, "I think the reason you don't have any true friends is because you refuse to let people in. Not because you're a monster like everyone says, everyone has things they're not proud of doing." My mind trails off a bit. "Which is why I think we can relate, we're not so different you and I."

"Rose, yes we are." I don't answer him. "However, I admire your courage, the fire that drives you. I cannot say the same for most people."

"Thanks, I guess." He smiles at me so I smile back. "I'm sure you know the answer to this—" I begin. "What festival is happening tonight?"

The smile and small chuckle he gives suggest that I'm right. "It is a festival for the Crescent Moon wolves. Although, I wonder if the people who celebrated would still parade around the French quarters if they knew their beloved wolves were all dead."

I'm staring at him eyes wide. "Dead? Why kill off a bunch of wolves?"

"They were a threat." He answers me confidently.

It still makes no sense to me, why not create a barrier between the Bayou and the city to protect the people? Killing off such a stoic animal just seems crazy. "But no one objected? I mean their just animals, it's their nature to roam."

"Sweetheart, they were werewolves." He is laughing.

"There's no such thing—but then again that's what I thought about vampires." I start to ramble and when I look at him once more his eyes are glowing yellow. I startle and nearly fall backwards out of my chair. My heart is pounding, I can hear it's crazy beat in my ears. "But I thought you were a vampire?" I practically shout.

"Hybrid," I watch as his eyes return to their normal blue shade. As my heart slowly calms to its regular speed, I try desperately to regain my composure. "You know, you're taking all of this extremely well." He waves his hand about in a general gesture.

"All of my life I was considered the freak, the outcast. So I suppose knowing that I'm actually not as crazy as I thought, knowing that there are other things out their just as equally different as I am. It's comforting, even if they do terrify me."

A few quiet and uneasy moments pass between us. "I terrify you?"

"When you want to." I reply sure of my answer. It's the truth, Klaus doesn't always choose to be terrifying. It's apart of his defense mechanism, to prevent people from getting too close. But now as I sit across from him, I can see he really isn't that bad.

Diego approaches us, "Klaus, we've been to the witches cemetery. Davina still hasn't come back. We also tore through the witch shops, no one knows why Monique Deveraux was the only one to come back." I sit at full attention at the sound of the name Deveraux.

All the seriousness that was previously gone from Klaus' face has returned as he speaks to Diego. "Well then, we'll just have to talk to her ourselves. Bring her to me."

The look on Klaus' face sends a chill down my spine. "What are you going to do to her? And what did Diego mean when he said she came back? He didn't mean like from the dead did he?" He doesn't answer. "Of course that's what he meant." I answer my own question.

"Enough of the pleasantries. What is it that you want, Rose?" And just like that we're back to the cold and calculating Klaus.

"I already told you, I just wanted to talk."

"I shouldn't have to remind you that I do not like to be made a fool of. If you have some sort of plan, you may want to think twice before you continue with it."

I stand from my chair, furious. "What is with you?"

He stands also. "I admire your character, Rose. But don't think for a second that I won't rip your heart out if you try to cross me." He's inches from my face, menacing. I take a step back.

"No one is trying to cross you, Klaus." I start to walk off but stop to turn around. "You should try and let your guard down once in a while. Not everyone is trying to kill you." I turn to walk away once more but stop myself. Whirling back around I walk back over to him. "And if anyone is making a fool out someone it's you! It's been days sense that night at the bar, when you said you'd help me figure out what I am. And you've done nothing, it's like you're keeping me here against my will. Taunting me with answers you probably don't even have. You can't play me like a piece in a game of chess! I am a person, not some kind of weapon for you to try and use when the time is right." He's staring at me, his jaw clenched. "Yeah I heard what you tried to do to Davina, I just never knew it sent the poor girl to her death."

This time I am determined to leave but as I walk away he grabs hold of my arm. "Wait," he begins.

"Get your hands _off _me." I practically growl as I push him away, a force from deep within helps and blows him back to the other end of the balcony. I'm storming down the hallway, furious does not begin to describe what I am feeling. I'm hurt, I thought that I'd finally get some solid answers but here I am once again, with nothing. _New Orleans has nothing for me, the sooner I can leave this place the better._

"You're right, I don't have answers for you. But that doesn't mean I'm not looking. I am just as interested in finding your truth as you are. You are—intriguing to me." Klaus is keeping pace next to me, I don't even bother to look at him.

I roll my eyes. "Look why don't you just go deal with Monique, I'm leaving."

"I'll have Elijah take you back to the plantation." He suggests.

"No I said I'm leaving, as in New Orleans. I can handle not knowing if it means that I can leave all of _this _behind." He grabs my arm once more and this time I glare at him. "You sure you want to do that again." He lets go instantly and I continue to walk off only this time he doesn't follow.

"You were right, we are alike. You are just as stubborn as I am." He shouts at me. My pace slows. "I have no intention of _using _you, Rose." I continue to walk down the hallway. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends don't act like dicks to their friends." I shout back at him before rounding the corner where of course Elijah is. I roll my eyes again. "What do you want."

"I simply ask that you don't leave New Orleans just yet." I stop in my tracks.

"And why is that?"

He closes the distance between us. "Because what my brother has said to you is true, he doesn't have answers but he has been searching. And despite what you may think, he is willing to let you in."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because you're still alive, he's allowed you to do as you please. I can assure you, if you were just a part of his plan to rule over New Orleans, you wouldn't be treated with so much respect."

I ponder the theory. "I'm only staying for another night, I told Haley I'd do something for her. But after that, I'm gone." I breeze past him, once I give Jackson this note I am so out of this place.


	4. Theories

**a/n: Well I'd just like to say thank you for all the support, I can't believe this story has gotten so much buzz. Some people may think they know what Rose is, but I can guarantee you'll find you're probably wrong. Read this chapter and find out. And on a finally note, I feel like this chapter is enhanced if you listen to the song Glory and Gore by Lorde. I'll put a ** by where I personally think it fits the best. I'll kind of start like a story soundtrack for you guys. Again thanks for all support. Feel free to leave reviews. They really do help me. **

* * *

When I come to, my wrists are bound by metal restraints over my head. It's dark and slightly cold. "Are you sure this is our next step?" An unfamiliar female voice questions. They must think I'm still knocked out.

"Once Klaus realizes we have her, he'll come running. It's the only way to get him on our turf."_ Turf? _

"I don't know, I mean we don't even know if she really means all that much to him." The first woman protests.

"I saw it in my vision, this girl means much more to him than anything ever has. He may not initially realize it, but she does." I can't believe what I'm hearing, that can't be true. Not with the way he acted toward me today. _Just because they think I mean something doesn't mean I _mean _something in that way. Why are you worrying about that! Figure out a way to get out of here!_

Footsteps approach me then a light flickers, it's a lantern. "Where am I?" My voice is groggy.

"On sacred ground, or at least it once was. But now that vampires infest New Orleans, not so much anymore." The girl who messed with my head is standing in front of me. _The witch cemetery. _"Now lets get a look inside your head." She presses her palms to my temples and the pain from before returns.

"Monique what do you see?" The other woman asks. _So I was right she is Monique. _

Through clenched teeth I try not to scream. "Nothing yet, it's like there's a white wall stopping from getting in." She removes her hands. "It'll take me longer to break through. We should move her to a more secure location before Klaus comes. Celeste will take care of him, but this one—she's mine."

"You're related to Sophie Deveraux, where is she!" I struggle to say through the remainder of pain trailing through my head.

Monique turns back around to me. "She's dead because she didn't believe."

My eyes grow wide, "believe in what?" I prompt her, what else is there to possibly believe in?

She stands in front of me, daunting. "The witches revolution."

A cloth covers my nose and I drift off to unconsciousness, when I come to yet again it's because of the searing pain flowing through my head. I cry out in agony. "Please stop!" I bite down so hard on my lip I draw blood. The coppery taste fills my mouth as the pain doesn't let up.

Monique stands over me, I'm laying down on stone, hands and feet tied. "You're pretty strong, this should do the trick though." The minute she finishes her sentence a new kind of pain runs through me. My wrists have been slit open. "Alright, lets try again. Maybe now that pesky wall is gone." Tears fill my eyes before the sill breaks and they roll down the sides of my face toward my ears. "That can't be right." She murmurs to herself.

"Monique, Celeste needs us." A woman calls out to her and the pain in my head begins to fade. I'm growing weaker by the minute as my blood continues to drain from my wrists.

_Keep your eyes open Rose. You can do this._ My body feels heavy, I just want to sleep. "What have they done?" I hear Klaus' voice, it must be a hallucination. I close my eyes, I need to rest. "Rose," his voice invades my mind again. Then something touches my cheeks. "Rose, wake up sweetheart." The restraints that were once on my wrists and ankles don't seem to be there anymore. If this is real I don't want it to be. If I let myself drift away for good, then all of my misery will be over. I won't wonder about what I am ever again. Something presses to my lips, forcing itself inside. The warmth and copper taste gives it away. My eyes open slowly, Klaus is leaning over me, his wrist is to my mouth. "Drink it." I weakly push at his arm, but it does no good. "If I didn't know any better Love, I'd think you actually want to die."

I choke on his life essence before submitting to swallowing it all. Almost instantly the pain from my wrists disappears. "I did." I say tiredly. And he chuckles. "Klaus," I begin.

"What is it?"

"It's—a set up." I say as he lifts me off the stone and carries me in his arms.

"I know." He almost growls. He walks toward what I assume to be an entrance before stopping. "Sorry to disappoint you Darling, but your plan failed." While we've walked I let my head fall into his chest, but now I twist in his arms to see who stands before us. It's Monique and I wriggle about in fear. "Shh," Klaus whispers down to me. In that moment I remember what I overheard Monique discussing with the other witch.

She smirks at us. "No it's not, you walked right into it."

"And you've walked right into mine." Klaus retorts, then Elijah appears behind her, before she can turn around he has thrown her clear across the room. Her body crashes into the stone wall before crumbling to the ground. The other witch runs in due to the commotion and Elijah snaps her neck without thinking twice.

She lies motionless on the ground and Elijah stands triumphantly in her previous place. "Can we please get out of here?" I whisper out. Klaus begins to walk again. "I can walk, put me down." We head out into a courtyard.

"I've just saved your life, yet you're still upset with me." He replies with a sour note to his voice. I didn't realize that I sounded bitter. "But if you insi- ah!" he yells into my ear at the same time a loud cracking sound fills the air. His grip around me falters and his arms open causing me to fall to the ground. Elijah has fallen to the ground as well and the cracking doesn't cease.

"Klaus, Elijah? What's wrong?" I reach a hand out to Klaus and when he looks up at me his eyes are glowing again. "What's happening?" I shout at him.

"I'm forcing him to shift into his true form." A voice answers my question from behind me. "And as for Elijah, well I'm just breaking every bone in his body." She kicks him in the side before walking toward Klaus and I. I hover over him protectively.

"C-Celeste, why are you doing this?" Elijah questions through gritted teeth.

"It's time for your brother to pay, Elijah."

I stand, my feet a little less sturdy than I'd like. "Stop it! You're hurting them both!"

She's laughing at me. "Now you see, I can't stop. Not until he's fully changed forms. Then and only then can I kill him."

"Nothing can kill me!" Klaus yells at her from behind me, I glance over my shoulder and instantly wish I hadn't. Both shoulder blades are bulging out and his knee caps are inverted. I clamp down on my stomach with both hands trying to keep myself from seeing my lunch again.

"You know I thought the same thing, but a little birdy on the other side told me differently. Your mother is _extremely _disappointed in you Klaus, you too Elijah." She glances over her shoulder only for a moment. "And while I was dead—I can thank you for that Klaus—she told me a few of her secrets. How she created a loophole before you killed her—the _second_ time."

"I'm not going to let you kill him!" I speak up after gaining control of myself again. I hold up both my hands threatening to release whatever it is that I can do onto her.

"Sweety, you have no idea what you're doing." She chuckles. "You don't even know what you really are. But I do."

My hands slip from their defense position. "What?"

"A little birdy told me that too," Celeste beams at me. _She's lying, she has to be._

"Don't listen to her." Klaus almost barks at me and I take a few scared steps away from him.

"Stop it right now! I'm warning you, I don't have to know what I am to know that I can probably kill you." Celeste stands in front of me with her arms folded.

"If you're so sure of yourself then show me." She's taunting me now, daring me to do something. I close my eyes for a moment and concentrate but nothing happens. I open my eyes to the sound of her laughing. "Pathetic, all that power gone to waste. Hecate would roll in her grave." Rebekah appears and sends one fatal blow to Celeste's head with her elbow.

Rebekah dusts off her hands while looking down at Celeste's unconscious body on the ground. "And once again, I'm left to save both your asses. Rose, come." I kneel down to Klaus who is slowly recovering.

"I've got him." Elijah answers my unspoken question while kneeling down next to me and tossing his brother over his shoulder. _Klaus, weak?_ The words seem foreign in my head. Rebekah grabs hold of my arm and we're darting through the dark at lightning speed.

Back at the compound there is an unsettling feeling in the air as I sit next to Klaus' bed. He lies on top, I watch as his chest rises and falls in time. Creaking on the wooden floor startles me and my head whips around to the door frame. Elijah stands in it. "You scared me." I let him know while holding my chest in my hands.

"My apologies." He enters the room and sits down in the chair next to mine. "Are you alright?"

I shrug my shoulders while looking at my wrists, just an hour or so ago they'd been cut open, but now they look exactly like they had this morning when I woke up in bed. "Physically, yes. Mentally—not even close." I run my fingers through my hair trying to get a grip on things. "She said she knew what I am. That my power is going to waste. That _Hecate_ whoever the hell that is would be rolling in her grave."

"I'm sorry what did she say? Hecate?" I nod my head. "Well—that can't be." He's staring at me as if my body is completely exposed. A warmth arises in my cheeks and I look away from him.

"What?" I ask sheepishly.

Elijah stands from his seat rubbing at his jawline. "That is quite remarkable."

"Wha—what?" I lower my voice, realizing I may wake Klaus. "Could you please fill me in on what is so _remarkable_?"

Elijah sits down once more, a little closer than the last time. I lean away out of pure reflex. "If what Celeste said is true then that would make you the reincarnation of Circe. And the power that you know of right now is only the beginning."

Everything he is telling me is flying over my head, I hold up a hand. "Who is Circe?"

"A Greek goddess, the legend claims that she was furious with her love and him into a wild dog, forcing him to live in animal form only to regain human shape one day out of the year. Only her spell went wrong and he evolved into a wolf. On the one day he could walk the world as a man, he pleaded for her to have mercy. Still in love with him, yet still very upset she allowed him to regain human form once a month on a full moon. As the years passed she slowly lost the anger, planning to change him back to human form for good—she died before she got the chance. That is why the wolf howls at the moon."

"Because he lost Circe?" I question for clarification.

"Because he lost his one last chance at freedom." Elijah corrects me.

I stare at Klaus. "And you think that I'm Circe?" I chuckle at the thought.

"It is a possibility. That thing you do with your hands, the blinding light. Circe drew all of her energy from the moon. Perhaps it is the moon's light that flows from your hands. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to do a little research." Elijah leaves the room and I continue to stare at Klaus. I've had enough of waiting, I hit him on the side of the head a few times.

"Hey, Klaus." I wind my hand back and prepare to land the blow when he catches my arm in mid blow. "Oh, you're up, good." I pull my arm away. "I wanted to say thank you."

He sits up. "You should be saying sorry, for hitting me." He points at the side of his head and although his tone doesn't show it, the look in his eyes tells me he's joking.

I smile brightly. "Oh well yeah, sorry. How did you know where to find me? How did you know something had even happened to me?"

"I went searching for you, I refused to just let you leave. You can blame my need to control things for that. I found your car abandoned, so I had my night walkers go on a search for you. Eventually I just followed the trail of dead bodies." I watch his face intently as he explains it.

I'm playing with the hem of my shirt. "That was a pretty dumb move, you could have been killed trying to save me. I'm no one special, you should have just let them kill me. It would have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

"Never." His response surprises me and I lift my head to look at him. "Besides if I start to simply allow the witches to kill whomever they please. It gives them the impression that they have power. And they don't." ******I get up from my seat and walk out onto the balcony, the gentle night's breeze blowing over my skin feels nice. _If any of what Celeste and Elijah said is true, there's a lot more that I need to figure out about myself. _I turn around and lean against the rail that keeps me from falling over. Klaus emerges from the bed and somewhat waltzes over toward me. "What are you thinking? Your heart is racing."

I turn back around, away from him. Down below people drink silently I suppose in mourning for their loss of fellow vampires. "I—I don't know really. It's a a little silly." I whisper to him. I can feel him standing behind me, his presence, the sudden closeness sends electrifying chills up the backs of my arms. I swallow hard before turning back around. "I know this isn't your _style _but can you promise me something?"

"You're right, it's not really my style Rose." I would expect him to be annoyed but he's not. "But what is it?"

I bite down on the inside of my right cheek, and feel my palms slicking from the nerves. "Don't like, throw me over the rail or anything."

"Why would I do—" before he can finish I let my lips find his. I expect him to pull away and stalk off in his usual Klaus way, but he doesn't. Instead we're fleeting, he pushes me against a wall. His hands roam through my hair and mine grasp the nape of his neck. He lifts my legs and I lock them around his waist, he walks with me wrapped around him never missing a kiss. Then he gently sets me down on the bed. I only wanted a kiss, it was my own personal test to prove Monique, Elijah and Celeste wrong. But the only person who was wrong, was me.


	5. It's Suicide

**a/n: sorry for the long wait, I promise things are heating up. Enjoy, favorite, and review**

* * *

Klaus has long fallen asleep and I lie wide awake in his bed. The sound of people clinking beer bottles together fainter now than before. _What the hell did I just do_. I sneak a calculating peek over at him, he seems so harmless sleeping. Carefully I slide out of the bed and put my clothes back on. As I head for the door I catch a glimpse of myself in his floor length mirror hanging from the wall. My hair is askew, voluminous chocolate brown waves sprouting from my head. I ignore the urge to fix it and slip out the door, gently closing it behind me. Down the long corridor I can see what I believe to be Rebekah walking toward me. "Rose."

She calls out to me as I turn to head down the other way, I stop in my tracks and face her direction once more. "Hey," I hope she won't be long.

I wait for her to reach me, "has my brother come to yet?"

"Why are you asking me?" My voice is jumpy and I try to camouflage it. "What I meant so say was why are you—asking? What's wrong?"

She looks at me like I've just said I like to eat bugs or something. "Elijah said you were the last one to visit him. What on Earth happened to your hair?" She pulls at few locks.

I try and smooth it all down. "Humidity is not my friend," I try and cover my tracks. "Um, I left his room for a bit, but when I walked past just now I didn't hear him moving around. I think he's still sleeping." I can tell she wants to say something else. "Hey, I'm actually pretty spent—" that is not a lie, I'm exhausted now. "I was just going to head home and go to sleep. Can we talk tomorrow?"

She stares at me a little longer before answering. "Sure." I wave goodbye and fast walk the rest of the way. By the time I make it back to the plantation I can barely keep my eyes open.

I'm just about to enter my room when Haley appears. "Were you able to find him?"

I nod my head, it feels heavy on my shoulders. "Yeah, he got the note. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"You mean good morning."

I look at her with squinted eyes. "What?" I question through a yawn.

I can hear her laughing but the sound seems so distant. "It's almost five o'clock in the morning." I raise my eyebrows not realizing how late—or early it was. "See you later." I wave goodbye to her as well before entering my room and practically floating to my bed. It feels so nice. Wrapping myself in the blanket I curl into a ball and fall asleep. "Klaus what is the big deal, she's still sleeping. What's going on?" _This is a dream_.

Haley's voice is muffled. "I have to tell her something." Klaus replies, or at least I think he replies. It's been a very long time since I've had a dream this vivid.

"So tell her when she wakes up, whatever happened last night really wore her out." Haley's voice is closer.

"For crying out loud it's nearly two thirty in the afternoon." Klaus retorts. _This is not a dream!_ Alarms are going off in my mind, I yank the pillow off my head. The light from the window is gleaming at first, then my eyes adjust. I tip toe out of bed and lean against the door.

There's nothing at first. "What _happened _between you two last night?" _She knows?_

Before Klaus has the chance to answer her I open the door and stand before the both of them. "What's going on?" I try to sound as if I just woke up and it's not that difficult a task. I focus on Haley the entire time although I can feel Klaus' eyes baring down on me.

"There," Klaus begins cheerily. "She's awake. You can run off now." Haley rolls her eyes and walks off holding the bottom of her stomach. The silence between Klaus and I is more than I can take so I clear my throat. "Not here," he says simply.

I glance down the hall, Haley is making her way down the stairs now. I look at him, "then where?" My voice is a faint whisper.

He leans in a bit, "come take a walk with me." Although he states it as a command I know it is a question.

I mull over my options, I could choose to forget what happened last night. It would be the option that would crush him, or I could agree to go on the walk and we could—talk about it. "Let me brush my teeth first." I answer reluctantly, I'd much rather to simply forget. But forgetting would basically be like telling Klaus to be at his worst. Knowing him, he'd lose all sense of humanity and become that monster everyone is so sure of.

After I brush my teeth and braid my hair into a top knot bun I find Klaus downstairs waiting by the door. "Where are you guys going?" Haley questions on her way to the kitchen I believe.

"To discuss official French quarters witch business." Klaus answers her then opens the door for me. _Maybe we aren't going to talk about—last night._

We've made it all the way down to the river before either one of us talks. "So, what's up?" My tone is lighter now that I know we aren't talking about _us._ It's a lot warmer than it was yesterday and I wipe away the droplets of sweat that have accumulated at the nape of my neck.

"You were gone, when I woke up." _Shit._

Rubbing at my neck, I swallow hard not really knowing what to say. "I had to leave." I don't dare look at him, so I focus on my footsteps. One foot in front of the other, a slow pace. The air is heavy now, I've never been one for discussing these sorts of things.

"I didn't realize being with me watch such a repulsive action." I can't tell if he's joking or being serious, so I shake my head no. "Are you going to say something?" I don't. "Well if you didn't want to do it then why did you?" He's stopped me and is now holding me by the elbow. I expect his grasp to be rough but it's soft.

I pull a fallen wave of hair behind my ear before looking at him. "I had to be sure of something."

"Sure of what? That it is in fact possible for me to care about someone other than myself?" He sounds angry.

"No." I answer quickly, assuring him that wasn't it. "It was just something Elijah said. Stupid really, I just wanted to prove him wrong." _Wrong choice of words, Rose. _I'm mentally kicking my self in the ass. The look on Klaus' face is one of pure pain. "No, God why is this so hard." I mumble to myself.

He lets go of me and walks a few paces ahead of me before stopping. "I don't know, maybe if you just said what you meant instead of trying to spare my feelings, Sweetheart."

"So we're back to you calling me sweetheart?" I ask a little jokingly, trying to lighten the mood between us.

"I guess we are." He says through pursed lips.

I cover my face with my hands and scream a little. _Just tell him, Rose! _"Elijah told me some crazy story about Circe and how she turned a man into a werewolf. He thinks that I maybe the reincarnation of Circe. And after I over heard Monique say that in the future you'll care a lot about me. I don't know I guess I thought maybe Elijah was right. But that's crazy. So I thought—" I stop in the middle of my sentence and walk over to him. "I thought if I kissed you, your reaction would prove him wrong. I thought that you would be furious, repulsed, I didn't think you'd kiss me back." He's staring at me blankly. "And I didn't think I'd want you to kiss me back, but I did."

"Why would he think you're Circe?" Out of everything I just told him, that's what stands out to him the most. Either I'm an idiot or I really am Circe, because when he doesn't respond to what I said about kissing him, I feel a little hurt.

I walk down the to riverbed and sit down in the grass; the sound of rushing water is calming. "When Celeste was doing that Jedi mind trick thing on you and Elijah, she told me that Hecate would be rolling in her grave because I'm wasting away my powers." I lay down on my back and stare up at the clear blue sky. "But if you ask me, these powers have caused more trouble than good."

Klaus is sitting next to me with his arm resting on one knee. "Are you afraid?"

I look at him confused. "Of what?"

"Of the possibility that they're right, of being something you didn't think you were." Although he's looking at me, it doesn't _feel _like he's looking at me. It's almost as if he's reflecting on something that's happened in the past. I get the feeling he's not really talking about me anymore.

I sit back up. "I don't know. Maybe. But I think I'm more afraid of this." I look down between us.

"Me too." He chuckles. This side of Klaus is so weird, the fact that I know he is a hybrid. That he's part werewolf and part vampire doesn't seem to bother me like it did before. When I look at him, I see someone misunderstood. If I really were Circe, it would make every bit of sense that I'm here with him now. If I were just Rose, I would never be sitting across from him. I would see him as a monster, a blood thirsty animal, a threat to my life.

I stare into the water. "Well I guess there's no way of telling really. It's all just theory." I sigh in relief, I guess to realize that I'm really not who I thought I've been this whole time is a little scary. I look back at Klaus. "But you have to wonder, if I am the reincarnation of Circe, then why? What's happened or has to happen to force her to come back?"

"I suppose that's something we'll just have to figure out." He leans closer. "Together." Then his hands hold my face gently as he kisses me. Just as quickly as it began it ends. "I also suppose this means I won't have the pleasure of killing Celeste just yet. We need answers."

He's right, we're going to need answers. And lots of them. "Maybe it'd be better if I went to see her alone. I mean you were there the last time, you know what happened."

He's shaking his head no. "Not a chance."

"If she wanted to kill me she would have done it last night." I point out to him.

"You don't know how to defend yourself. You're helpless." He points out to me. I push off from the ground and stand. "Don't be stubborn about this Rose, we both know that I am right."

I roll my eyes. "Okay so you're right, but so am I. If you go back to her, you're dead. Trust me, I can take care of myself long enough to fake an alliance, talk to her, get a few questions answered; and get the hell out of there. I'm tougher than you think." He stands in front of me, I can tell he's still unsure. "I lasted a whole night with you didn't I?" I joke before attempting to walk away.

He pulls me back into his chest with a smile on his face. "Fine, you can do it." I beam at him, smiling so much it fills as if my cheeks will pop. "And I wouldn't sound so cocky about last night, I went easy on you."

I push him away. "Oh whatever!" I walk back the way we came laughing. To think that it was only a week ago that I was terrified of him. That before a week ago, I knew nothing about this secret supernatural life. And now, I've completely dove right into it. It is apart of me and I am apart of it.

We're walking back to the front entrance of the plantation home when Haley opens the door. "Klaus, smiling? Alright what the hell is going on?" She folds her arms atop her ballooning belly. I sneak a quick side glance at Klaus. _Will he say something or does he want me to? _

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to seem oblivious.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Haley counters.

I side step her into the house and head for the kitchen where I left my bag. "I'm simply happy because Rose and I have devised a plan to stop Celeste once and for all." _Good save Klaus._

I grab my bag and head back for the door wondering if he'll ever want people to know about us. _Us, that sounds so strange. _I mentally roll my eyes. "Yeah, I've got to go and 'make nice' with her." I may air quotes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, what if she sees right through you? You could get killed." Haley frowns a bit and a new wave of worry runs deep within me. The idea of being caught in the act is definitely sinking in. If I don't prove to Celeste in some way that I'm devoted to the witches revolution then she'll kill me no doubt.

I pull my hair behind my ears. "Yeah, that's a possibility. But I've got to at least try. If Klaus is going to handle it well—that's just suicide."

Placing a hand firmly at the small of my back Klaus directs me toward the door. "Yes, yes suicide we get it. We'll be on our way then." When Haley isn't looking I feel Klaus' hand slowly inch itself downward causing me to jump a bit.

I pull away from him and walk out of the door, heat rushing to my face.


	6. Our Pasts are what Propel us

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy, freak out, and review please. It helps me draw ideas for the chapters to come. Although I love the reviews that tell me how much you love the chapters. It also helps when you throw out suggestions of what could happen, or what you think will happen.**

* * *

I spend the entire car ride barely breathing; Klaus' hand is carefully dangling over the arm rest. He's allowed it to slide ever so slightly in the direction of my thigh. The car comes to a slow stop and we are no where near his home. "You'll walk around the quarters a bit before making your way to the witch's cauldron."

"Why did you stop here?" I question looking around not really sure which street we're on compared to the others I've frequently visited.

I turn to face Klaus and he's smiling. "We can't have someone spotting us together. If you are to infiltrate the witch's coven then we must seem to be enemies."

Slouching down in my seat I sigh a little. "Makes sense." Before I know it Klaus has my chin in the palm of his hand. "What are you—" He's kissing me, I don't think I'll ever get use to this feeling. My eyes are closed and I let the sensation his finger tips bring to my skin take over, and then it's gone. I stare at him confused.

He's chuckling now, "go on, get out of here." Reluctantly, I open the car door. His hand is wrapped around my arm, stopping me. "Be careful, I'll order some day walkers to patrol near the perimeter of the cauldron, the minute you feel like something isn't right you get out of there and they'll take over."

I nod my head and walk in the general direction of the French Quarters. The streets are bustling with people drunk and sober. I check out a few local shops as instructed before making my way to Celeste. When I arrive, Monique is standing behind a cash register within a spell shop. "What are you doing here?"

I make my way toward her. "Well yes I do accept your apology for putting me under a spell." She doesn't budge. "Look, I need to talk to Celeste. She said a few things that got me to wondering. And I doubt you'd be able to answer my questions."

She rolls her eyes at me, I have no idea why she dislikes me so much. But regardless, I roll my eyes right back at her. "Celeste isn't here."

I scoff, "well I know for a fact you're lying. She's around her somewhere, I can sense her power. So why don't you just tell me where." I place both hands firmly on the counter top and lean over, I'm taller than her and I hope it intimidates her; even if just a little bit.

"Settle down you too." Celeste calls out from my left. "Rose, didn't expect to see you here. Is Klaus somewhere near by? Is this an ambush?"

I shake my head no. "I'm alone."

She raises a hand at me. "Of course you are, I know he wouldn't dare show his face around me. The question is, why are you here?"

I fold my arms across my chest. "I'm not tied to Klaus if that's what you mean. You said things that peeked my interest. I was wondering if we could talk."

She walks off and I take that as my cue to follow. "Yes, I may have said some things. What is your point?" I follow her out onto a patio to sit down.

I pull my hair behind my ears and clear my throat. "You implied that I'm basically Circe reincarnated, if that's the case then why? What am I supposed to do, I mean I obviously have some sort of task to fulfill or else I wouldn't—she wouldn't, _I _wouldn't be here." Celeste is laughing now and quite loudly.

"I suppose it can be a little confusing. And yes, from what I was told while on the other side. You have a large plan just waiting to unfold. I wish I could get a little bit less vague than that—but I can't. Scout's honor." She holds up a hand palm facing forward.

I stand up ready to leave. "Well, that was a big waste of my time." Before I leave I turn to face her. "If you're worried that I'm trying to pull the wool over your eyes. I'm not. I hate Klaus just as much as you do, who do think has had me trapped here this entire time? I just want to know what the hell I'm meant to do while on this planet. If it's something big, I think I have the right to know."

She hasn't swiveled in her seat to look at me, she's just sitting there silently. "You want to know what you're meant to do. You want to know what's going to happen to you?" She still hasn't turned around and so I stand there, waiting.

"Well?" I prompt for her to finish.

She stands up and is staring at me. "You're supposed to break the wolf's curse. There will be no more returning to human form for one night a month. All werewolves will remain in wolf form, Klaus and his bastard child will remain wolves. Along with that poor Haley girl. And you're going to die doing it."

It's as if she's punched a whole through both lungs. My breathing hitches multiple times. "W-what? That makes no, why would I do that?"

"You're here to finish what you've started." She's smirking now. "Although, I think it would be going too easy on Klaus. That's why I want to kill him of course, his punishment should be more severe. He should be forced to spend an eternity on the other side like I once believed I would."

I'm leaning against the door frame for support. "I'm not going to turn hundreds of thousands of people into wolves. I'm not going to _kill _myself. You're insane." I push off of the door frame and storm toward the front door of the shop.

Monique is stocking moderately bare shelves with trinkets and jars filled with different colored liquids. "Be sure to stop back in sometime soon." It's the automated response all sales associates give customers and it only makes me want to scratch her eyes out.

"Bite me." I retort before bursting through the door and onto Bourbon street. I ignore Klaus' directions to be discrete and head straight for the compound. When I arrive I find Rebecca. "Have you seen your brother?"

"Which one?"

"The broody one." She smiles at my joke.

She points behind her in the direction of his bed room. "If I were you I'd tread lightly, he seems to be in a—_mood._" I'm mentally laughing, _if he's in a moon then what the hell am _I _in? _

I don't bother knocking on his door, I open up and make sure to slam it behind me. He's facing his balcony with his hands locked behind his back, only to turn around due to the commotion I've made. "What it is wrong?"

I don't answer, I simply kiss him. It's a passionate kiss and I'm in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when he stops me. "Kill the bitch." Is all I say.

"What happened?" The look on his face is scary, like he wants to shred whatever is in his path. "What did she do?"

I pull away from him and run my hands through my hair. "You're not going to want to hear it. You probably won't believe me even if I told you. Will you just kiss me? I don't want to remember today, alright. I just want to forget it all."

Klaus' hands pull me back to him . "Rose, tell me what happened. What did Celeste say to you!"

I try and word it the best that I can. "It's not Celeste, it's more so Monique. I don't know why she hates me so much. I've never done anything to her." My head is resting on his shoulder and I feel as he begins to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You really don't take rejection well do you? Sweetheart, there will be many people in your life who won't particularly enjoy your company." I look up at him with my chin still resting on his chest. "Just look at me for example, I'm loathed by many and liked by few. But the ones who do like me, are the ones that matter."

The way he's looking at me is simply too much, my eyes water and I push off of him. "I need to pee!" I blurt out and stalk out of the room, granted it's not my best exit strategy, but it will have to do. I'm heading down the hall toward the courtyard of his compound. "Celeste, has absolutely no idea what she's talking about." I mumble under my breath in case someone is close by listening in.

I was right. "Rose," Elijah greets me from his seat in the courtyard. He's reading a newspaper when his eyes meet mine with a friendly greeting.

"Elijah," I return the tone, only halfheartedly. "What are you reading?"

He turns a page, "the economic welfare of New Orleans and how it is currently plummeting to the ground. Honestly I don't know how these people can stand to live in such financial ruin."

I stare at him blankly. _Did he really just say that? _"These _people _are just physically, mentally, and emotionally beginning to recover from a tragic event. It's going to take a little more than a new vampire ruling to put people back on their feet. And for you to be the moral one, you should know that." I roll my eyes at him.

He sets the paper down and straightens in his seat. "Have I done something to upset you, Rose?"

He catches me off guard briefly. "What?"

"No matter when I am in your presence, I get the feeling that you dislike me. Am I wrong?" I don't speak. "As I was saying then, have I done something that has gotten me so under your skin?"

I stare at him a little longer before answering, "it's just—I don't believe the act. You can't be as moral, and ethical as everyone else claims. And you're always _lurking. _Like seriously, what is that all about."

He chuckles a bit. "My apologies if I seem to be lurking about, but it is surly not my intention. I will admit, I've had my darker decades, in fact everyone does at some point or another. But I can assure you that I am here to watch and council my brother. You of all people should know how quickly it can be for Niklaus to become enraged."

"Me of all people, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Elijah picks up the newspaper once more, "I think you know exactly what it means Rose. However, would you like for me to explain further?"

"Yes," I stand my ground and wait for his explanation, although he's right. I think I do know what he means and what he's about to say.

Elijah flips another page. "You and my brother have a certain—relationship. I can only assume that he's shared his past with you by now."

I finally sit down across from him. "Is it really _that _obvious?" I cave, the jig is officially up. If Elijah knows then everyone else in the compound should know. Unless they truly are just idiotic vampire soldiers.

Elijah grins a bit. "Perhaps the next time you decide to spend the night, you try a tad bit harder at being discrete." I can feel my face heating and I look away from him. _Good God, Rose. Way to go. _"Relax, I doubt anyone here cares enough about Klaus' love life. The only advice I can give to you is to be careful."

In this moment, I ponder whether or not I should confide in Elijah what Celeste confided in me. I ignore the urge and stand up from the small table. "Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that. If Klaus comes looking for me, tell him I went shopping."

"I take it you're not really going shopping?" Elijah questions with a smirk.

I'm walking away now. "Nope." I holler back at him fighting back a smile. Maybe I've misjudged him this entire time. The feeling of smiling fades away when I think back on something Elijah just told me. _I can only assume that he's shared his past with you by now. _His voice is replaying in my head. And then the reality sinks in. Klaus _hasn't _shared his past with me. Of course I know it's been riddled with God awful acts of passionate rage; but if he cares like he seems to then why haven't I been filled in on all of his skeletons?


End file.
